Runaway Kits
by 10Snowdrop10
Summary: Two kits runaway in the middle of a storm. Read to find out what happens! :)


Sandkit's p.o.v

"Come on!" Grasskit whispered excitedly.

"Okay." Sandkit groggily got out of his bed of moss. They both stepped out of the den quietly trying not to wake up their mother Willowcloud. Their plan was to sneak out of camp in the middle of the night in a thunderstorm so they can fish.

"Grasskit, I'm cold!" Sandkit whined.

"Oh well there's nothing I can do." Grasskit replied. It was hard to see but with all the rain it was hard to smell so they could easily slip out of camp without being caught.

"Do you know well the river is?" Sandkit asked.

"No! What do you think I've never been out of camp!" Grasskit said annoyed. Sandkit walked ahead thinking that Grasskit was probaly just tired. He sat down to rest but then what looked like water caught his eye. He walked up closer to see what it was.

"Grasskit! Grasskit! I found the river!" Sandkit yelled excitedly.

"Awesome! Just be quieter so you don't scare away the fish." Grasskit replied.

"So how do you fish?" Sandkit asked.

"Ummm, well I think you got scoop your paw in the water or something but our paws are to small so we should... I don't know lets just try to fish." Grasskit replied.

"Okay." Sandkit shrugged. They waited for what seemed hours in untill a little fish jumped out of the water.

"I see a fish! I see a fish!" Grasskit yelled reaching out to catch it.

Willowcloud's p.o.v

Willowcloud woke up and heard a thunderstorm outside. She noticed that the den seemed quieter then normal. She looked around but to her surprise the kits were nowhere in site. She poked her head out the den hoping they were there but they weren't. Willowcloud looked all around the camp looking for them but she couldn't find them. She started to worry, what if a fox or badger took them.

"Grasskit! Sandkit!" Willowcloud yelled. She knew she probaly woke up the whole camp but she didn't care, her kits meant everything to her.

"Willowcloud what's going on?" Cloudstar asked stepping out of his den.

"Grasskit and Sandkit are missing! I've looked everywhere for them but I can't find them!" Willowcloud wailed. She knew she sounded like a kit.

"Minnowsplash, wake up!" Cloudstar woke up the deputy.

"What's going on?" Minnowsplash asked.

"Grasskit and Sandkit are missing!" Willowcloud interrupt what Cloudstar was about to say.

"I'll make some patrols to look for them." Minnowsplash said.

"Good." Cloudstar walked out of camp to look for them.

Grasskit's p.o.v

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Grasskit slipped on a rock and fell into the water.

"Grasskit!" Sandkit reached out to get his sister but ended up also falling in.

"Grasskit where are you?!" Sandkit asked as he tried to swim to land.

"Ummm, Sandkit, I just remembered something, we don't know how to swim!" Grasskit said nervously.

"Well duh what do you think? Now look at the mess you made and no ones going to hear us with all this rain!" Sandkit said. Now he was really mad at his sister.

"I'm sorry. There's only one way to try. HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" Grasskit yelled as loud as she could.

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" They both shouted togother. Suddenly a big current knocked them out deep into the water.

Grasskit p.o.v

"Grasskit wake up!" A blurry figure stood before her eyes.

"Huh, where am I and who are you?" Grasskit asked. Then she remembered the fish, the water, screaming for help, and the current. She thought she would be dead after that. Maybe I'm in StarClan she thought.

"It's me Sandkit and you're inside the medicine den." Sandkit answered.

"I'm alive!" Grasskit said relieved.

"How long have I been passed out?" She asked.

"For a day." Sandkit answered.

"Grasskit! My precious kit!" Willowcloud ran in.

"How dare you run of out of the camp and to the river when you don't know how to swim!" Willowcloud scolded loosing her happy face.

"You were lucking that Cloudstar had been there to save you." Willowcloud added.

"Cloudstar saved us?" Grasskit asked embarrassed.

"Yes and there will be a big consequence. I'm just glad you're alive." Willowcloud said. Grasskit was not excited for the consequence cause she had a feeling it had something to do with being an apprentice, but at least she was alive!

The End


End file.
